Glee Horror Story
by Eurynome25
Summary: Zombies are everywhere and the GleeKids try to survive ... will they ? Lets find it out ...
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongCHAPTER 1/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /strongThe Gleekids were all together in the Choirroom with Will and Coach Beiste. The doors were looked and the windows barricaded cause they know that every moment one or more of those things could find them. They had Weapons and medicine but the food would just stretch for some days. From time to time they made a patrol up to four people to find food, medicine and survivors. The next patrol was imminent and this time Unique, Jake, Ryder and Sam was going to be ready. Ryder took a crossbow and the others took some bags. They were ready to leave the Choirroom and said goodbye like they did always before leaving. Will opened the door and let the four out, then he locked the door./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThe Patrol was saving the floor and as everything was safe they moved to the schoolnurses room to get some medicine. As they had a full bag, they moved over to the dining hall to get food./strong strongOn the way to the dining hall they saw some of those things. Jake said with a soft voice "careful, there are some zombies", whereupon Ryder aimed the zombies. He killed them quickly with a bolt in the head. As all of those zombies were killed they moved further to the dining hall. As they arrived they saw a couple groups of zombies walking in it. Sam said "We can avoid them when we are silence" and Jake answered "Ok then, lets go". They moved stealthy to the storeroom and put as much as they can in the bags til they were full. As they tried to move out they saw that more zombies arrived the dining hall so they looked for an other exit. The only way were through the windows but it would make to much noise so they needed to wait till the zombies moved away from the exit. That took a while and Unique suggested to do a diversion and the others agreed with it. They throw some empty cans in a corner and the zombies moved a bit away from the exit. As the exit was nearly free they moved slow towards it. Unique was hitting accidently a chair and the zombies turned around. One zombie, who was nearly the chair, grabbed Uniques bag. Unique lost his balance, slip and fall. Ryder noticed it and killed 4 zombies with his crossbow but it was to late. Before Sam and Jake could react, Unique was overwhelmed by the zombies and biten in the arms, legs and chest. He screamed but Sam, Jake and Ryder couldnt helped Unique anymore. "NOOOOOOOOO" was screamed by Ryder, Jake grasped him and said "We need to go, we cant help him anymore". They run out of the dining hall and arrived at the choirroom without any other proceedings./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong They knocked at the door with the secret knocksign. Coach Beiste opened the door to let them in. Will asked where Unique is and Sam answered in tears "He is death". Everyone was shocked and starts to cry. They asked whats happened and Sam, Jake and Ryder told it to them. As they were finished, Marley asked for a moment of silence so they did. As it was over Coach Beiste said "So sad that lost is, we need to do our work". They had a map of the school in which they marked everything. Sam, Ryder, Jake, Will and Coach Beiste updated that map and Santana, Tina, Rachel and Sugar put away the food and medicine./strong/p 


	2. The Gunfight

Some days later there was another patrol and this time Mike, Finn, Puck and Kurt was getting ready. They clarified with the others what they need and took weapons after to get ready. No one really needed anything so this time they just made a patrol to find survivors and to update the mape again. Will openend the door to let the four out and closed the behind them.  
They safed the corridor first, like always. The boys was checking the schoolnurses room first and as it was safe they closed the door after leaving, to be sure that no zombie can enter. They was heading to the stairs and moved to the first floor to check the teachers` room, but there was nothing interesting. They were about to leave.

Kurt was moving out first as suddenly a gunshot hit him in the leg. He was falling to the ground and screamed "SOMEONE SHOT ME IN THE LEG". Mike grappled him and pulled him back into the teachers` room. Finn and Puck watched carefully into the floor. Finn called "We are no Zombies, stop shooting on us". After some seconds someone answered "I know, but i wanna see you all dead anyway".  
Finn and Puck was looking at each other and Finn said "Karofsky ?", "Yes it`s me and i will kill you all" with this words he was shooting again. They hunkered down and Puck yelled "Karofsky i`m gonna kill you". Karofsky replied "Come and try it Puckerman" and fired again. Kurt yelled "Karofsky what are you doing ? Come with us, we can help each other", but Karofsky answered again with Gunshots. Mike took his Pumpgun and portended Finn and Puck to shoot at Karofsky. Both fired at Karowsky and instantly runs Mike towards to kill Karosky.

Mike was to late cause what no one considered was that the Zombies heared the gunshots too. Finn, Puck, Mike and Kurt was lucky cause they had the stairs in the back and the Zombies can`t overcome them. Karofsky didnt had that luck cause he was totaly fixed on Puck and Finn that he didnt took notice at the Zombies behind him. They attacked Karofsky and bear him down.

Mike saw how a Zombie cracked Karofskys throat and eat it. Karofsky was sterterously looking at Mike as he slowly stifled. The Zombies saw Mike and attacked him. Mike yelled "Get Kurt, we need to go" as he fired at the Zombies. Finn put Kurt on his shoulder as Puck gave him cover. They walked carefully downstairs.

Without any happenings they arrived the choirroom and knocked at the door to get in. As everyone saw that Kurt was carried they asked what happened. Finn told them everything while Coach Beiste, Santana and Rachel take care about Kurt leg. Also Blaine was beside Kurt. He cried and said "I`m so sorry Kurt" and Kurt answered "Blaine, it wasnt your fault" and kissed him. As Finn finished, Will said "We will never know what Karofskys reason was to do this" whereupon Puck answered "Who cares ? He gets what he deserved". Everyone else agreed with Puck. Coach Beiste said "Anyway, Kurt cant do anything with that wound", Artie answered with a laugh "Hey, he dont get my wheelchair" and after that everyone was laughing.


End file.
